Vin Venture
Summary Vin is a half-skaa Mistborn from the Final Empire on Scadrial. She later becomes known as Heir to the Survivor, the Ascendant Warrior and the Lady Mistborn, as well as taking on the alias Valette Renoux. She was born to Tevidian Tekiel's skaa mistress in year 1005 FE in Luthadel, and was raised by her half brother Reen after he discovered that their sister had been murdered by their mother. The two lived on the streets and worked in the underground, until eventually coming to work in Camon's crew. Vin trains in and works with Kelsier's crew after he prevents Camon from beating her to death, and infiltrates the nobility under the guise of Valette Renoux, eventually helping to save the survivors of the skaa rebellion's army and killing Shan Elariel before fighting the Lord Ruler and killing him. After the Collapse, she marries Elend Venture and sets herself and Elend up as the empress and emperor of the New Empire, respectively, during the Siege of Luthadel, wherein she kills Zane and Straff Venture, saves the city from rampaging koloss and forces Lord Cett to swear his allegiance to them. In the aftermath of the siege, she inadvertently frees Ruin from its prison at the Well of Ascension. Following Ruin's release, Vin helps to secure her and Elend's empire; locating the Lord Ruler's storage caverns, participating in the Siege of Fadrex City, and takes up the Shard Preservation shortly prior to the Battle of Hathsin, wherein she gives her life to kill Ruin. In the years following the Final Ascension, she becomes a mythical figure to the descendants of the survivors, known as the Ascendant Warrior. In the Words of Founding, it is said that she became the guardian of the mists and now watches over people in the night. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | At least High 8-C, likely 7-B | 5-B Name: Vin, Vin Venture, Heir to the Survivor, Empress of the New Empire, Ascendant Warrior, Lady Mistborn, Mother, Preservation, Valette Renoux Origin: Mistborn Gender: Female Age: 20 at her death Classification: Half-Skaa, Mistborn, Preservation Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Through Allomancy, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Pewter/Tin. Can increase her physical capabilities by burning Pewter and her senses by burning Tin), Metal Manipulation and Metal-Sensing (Steel/Iron), Pseudo-Flight (Through strong enough Pulls or Pushes), Time Manipulation (Bendalloy/Cadmium. Although she doesn't have access to the metals), Power Nullification (Chromium), Precognition and retrocognition (Atium/Electrum/Gold), Can enhance the Allomantic burn of herself and others (Duralumin/Nicrosil), Clairvoyance and Resistance to it (Copper/Bronze. Copperclouds also interfere with other cognitive allomantic attacks), Resistance Negation (She can pierce copperclouds and use mental allomantic abilities through them due to her hemalurgic spike), Can Sooth or Riot the emotions of others (Zinc/Brass) |-|Mists-Empowered= All previous abilities enhanced to a tremendous degree, can enhance the abilities of other allomancers and feurochemists, Power Bestowal (Gave Elend the powers of a Mistborn, and turned groups of people into Atium mistings) |-|Preservation= All previous abilities enhanced to an even larger degree, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telepathy, Creation, Non-Corporeal, Clairvoyance and Precognition, Limited Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher (Can casually decapiate, bisect, and snap the necks of humans and horses through physical strength. Regularly engages entire armies of Koloss, which can shatter walls with their punches. Used a city's gate as a flail, and crushed a metal door with the force of her pulls and pushes) | At least Large Building level (Casually destroyed Rashek's palace when empowered by the mists), likely City level (Has strength that matches or exceeds Rashek himself) | Planet level (Possesses the power of Preservation, a fraction of which was enough to change Scadrial's orbit and restructure its surface. Mutually annihilated herself and the vessel of Ruin, leaving the shards to Harmony) Speed: Athletic Human, Superhuman movement speed with Subsonic combat speed through Allomancy (Can move between cities twice the speed of a mounted man, regularly moves faster than the eye can see and can catch and deflect arrows mid-flight) | Unknown, at least higher than before | Hypersonic (Should be vastly superior to full Mistborns/Feurochemists who can perceive and move at this speed), likely far higher (It was stated that to a god, minutes pass like hours.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can swing swords as tall as herself in height, and swing around a city's gates as if it were a flail) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely higher (One-shot a Koloss over 13 feet tall, cracking its skull. Her physical strikes can snap necks and nearly decapitate a man) Durability: Wall level, likely higher (Can take hits from Koloss, Pewter-enhanced Mistings and Mistborns, and Steel Inquisitors. Pewter increases her durability in proportionally to her strength) | Large Building level, likely City level (Since Pewter increases her durability along with strength, her durability should be comparable to her allomantic strength. Likely as, if not more powerful than Waxillium Ladrian with the Bands of Mourning, who claimed he could tank a city-busting explosion) | Planet level Stamina: Low normally, drastically increased through allomancy. Ran for sixteen hours straight without rest. Although her enhanced stamina is limited by her access to allomantic metals | Effectively limitless, due to her having access to allomancy through the mists as opposed to metals she ingests | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, dozens of meters with projectiles | Several kilometers | Plantary Standard Equipment: A pouch or flask containing allomantic metals (Steel, Iron, Pewter, Tin, Electrum, Gold, Zinc, Brass, Bronze, Copper, Duralumin, Nicrosil, Chromium, and occasionally Atium), Various coins and small metal pieces, an obsidian dagger. Notably doesn't have access to Cadmium and Bendalloy despite being capable of burning them Intelligence: An expert survivalist, swordsman, combat strategist, and leader. Has a balanced combination of combat and diplomatic experience due to her participation in various conflicts such as the Skaa rebellion. Can take on groups of mistings and Steel Inquisitors with effort, and can demolish entire armies of Koloss Weaknesses: Limited to how much metal she has available. Susceptible to subtle influencing from Ruin due to her hemalurgic spike prior to removing it | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Allomancy:' An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used. As a mistborn, Vin has access to all of the Allomantic arts. **'Steel (Coinshot):' By ingesting and burning the metal Steel, Vin can sense sources of metal around herself (with the exception of Aluminum and its alloys), and 'push' on them. In pushing, Vin puts her own weight against the piece of metal in question; if the metal is lighter than her, it is repelled from herat great speeds, or in the case or projectiles, misdirected or outright deflected. If the metal is heavier than her, instead Vin is propelled away, a fact that he uses in tandem with lowering her weight, effectively allowing her to jump large distances and even fly by pushing on coins and bullets he throws or fires beneath ker. **'Iron (Lurcher):' By ingesting and burning the metal Iron, Vin can also sense sources of metal around her, with the exception of Aluminum and its alloys. However, as opposed to Steelpushing, burning Iron allows one to pull metals towards them. Combined with Stellpushes, this can give experienced Mistborns, such as Kel, the ability to have complete control over the movement and velocities of metals they pull/push, able to create swirling masses of metal around them. Like Steelpushing, pulling is based on weight; if the metal is lighter than the mistborn, it is rapidly brought towards them. If it's heavier, the Mistborn is pulled towards it. **'Pewter (Pewterarm/Thug):' Burning Pewter increases the physical capabilities of a person, making them both superhumanly strong and durable. They're usually able to fodderize regular humans with this ability, and it allows a Mistborn to be able to combat the Koloss soldiers of The Lord Ruler, who can regularly smash through stone and break through walls. **'Tin (Tineye):' By burning Tin, one is able to increase their five senses. They're able to hear from hundreds of meters away, have enhanced vision that can pierce through the night, and see through the obscuring mists of Scadriel. However, excessive use or flaring of the ability can cause nausea and farsightedness, and leave a weakness for loud noises. **'Bendalloy (Slider):' Vin is able to burn Bendalloy, which when ingested allows her to temporarily speed up time in a bubble around her, making the world around look immobile, although the movement of fast objects such as bullets and explosions can be observed. However, Vin has never owned or burned the metal, although he's technically capable of doing it. **'Cadmium (Pulser):' Vin is able to burn Cadmium, which when ingested allows her to temporarily slow down time in a bubble around herself, making everything in her immediate surrounding seemingly freeze in place, while the world outside rapidly speeds by. Skilled users such as Marasi can stretch several minutes into hours. **'Electrum (Oracle):' Unlike Atium, which shows the immediate and certain future, Electrum shows the possible future, showing one who burns it possible results from choices that they can make. Often referred to as the 'poor man's Atium', the metal can actually be used to counteract the future-sight of the metal, causing their future image to split, and make predictions impossible to decipher. **'Gold (Auger):' Instead of showing the future, Gold shows one's past to one who burns it, allowing them to mediate on choices they made and also go over details that may have missed in distant memories. They can also see how different choices in their past would have affected the present. **'Zinc (Rioter):' Vin can burn Zinc, which allows her to 'riot' the emotions of others. This enhances strong emotions such as anger, making victims reckless, brash, and acting without thought. This can be resisted by wearing aluminum, which blocks out the effects of allomantic abilities. **'Brass (Soother):' Vin can burn Brass, which allows her to 'sooth' the emotions of others. This places victims in a state where they can't feel or react strongly about their surroundings, and while some can notice this and act on it, others are left listless or nearly entirely dissociated from their surroundings. **'Bronze (Seeker):' Allows one to sense the use of investiture around them as sounds. These sounds are differentiated by metals, and this acts as a sort of 'sixth sense'. **'Copper (Coppercloud):' A direct counter to Bronze, this allows the user to create a 'cloud' around them that blocks a Seeker's ability to sense Allomancy. **'Duralumin (Duralumin Gnat):' While in isolation burning Duralumin produces absolutely no effect, it is one of a mistborn's most potent allies, as it allows them to immediately consume every metal at their disposal and release a massive burst of power related to whatever metals they were burning at the time. **'Aluminum (Aluminum Gnat):' Considered to be a useless ability, even among Mistborns. Those who burn Alluminum burn out every other metal at their disposal without producing any effect. **'Nicrosil (Nicroburst):' Allows a Mistborn to burn another Allomancer's reserves in a massive burst of power similar to that of a Duralumin user. **'Chromium (Leecher):' Another potent metal, which, while burning it, allows one of burn any metal being used by another allomancer, effectively de-powering them. **'Atium:' One of the few "God Metals". Considered to be the most powerful out of any allomantic or feurochemic metal, the pure physical form of investiture. Burning it allows a mistborn to see several seconds in the future and act accordingly, making it nearly impossible to land blows or properly attack one without the use of Electrum. Key: Base | Mists-Empowered | Preservation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Book Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biology Users Category:Element Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:The Cosmere Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5